O salão das lágrimas perdidas
by Lally Y K
Summary: Muitos casais procuram esse bar para a reconciliação. Aquele casal em particular, não estavam em busca de tréguas e sim de uma maneira de tortura para esquecer os males que o amor podia trazer.


_Disclaimer__: Sakura Card Captors não me pertence, assim como suas personagens criadas pelo maravilhoso grupo Clamp. Não tenho créditos também quanto à música Caruso, que não tenho certeza de quem canta, mas uso a interpretação da brilhante Lara Fabian._

**Obs: Sei que existe um livro que tem um título parecido, mas não li e não tenho idéia do seu conteúdo, então não venham bugar essa pobre autora. **

**Mais uma coisa! Existe insinuações de bebida e cigarro, não me responsabilizo pelos jovens que acharem isso uma influência, deixando claro que NÃO É O OBJETIVO DA HISTÓRIA!**

****

**Avisos dados, vamos ao que interessa!**

**O salão das lágrimas perdidas**

**_Caruso – Lara Fabian_**

O ambiente difuso combinava com as melodias antigas e tristonhas. A luz azulada que trazia uma intimidade e melancolia confortável aos casais que procuravam intimidade e anonimato. Os holofotes do palco eram de um amarelo suave e, naquele instante, sorvendo um último gole daquele conhaque barato, tragando a última parte aproveitável do cigarro e ajeitando os cabelos em desalinho, conseguiu sorrir.

_Potenza__ della lirica dove ogni dramma é un falso_

_(Que poder é esse da ópera, se todo drama é falso)_

A jovem no palco não era mais encantadora porque sua figura pequena, de cachos negros e compridos, olhos azuis escuros e profundos, inteligentes, não permitia. A voz aveludada chorava com notas agudas, escapavam de suas cordas vocais através dos lábios vermelhos e cheios. Sorria a cada vez que o timbre do piano envelhecido gritava pelo seu fôlego ou o violino rangia as cordas pela sua serenidade.

Tomoyo reconheceu-o no mesmo lugar do balcão, copo com a mesma bebida, mão com o mesmo cigarro. Levantou a mão levemente e ele sabia que o cumprimento fora para ele. Sorriu zombeteiro em resposta após afrouxar a gravata apertada que ameaçava sufocá-lo, como as notas estridentes tão bem articuladas que fazia sua alma sentir-se uma harpa dedilhada.

Ela terminou a canção, ouvindo uma chuva de aplausos dos casais emocionados. Um buquê e várias notas foram encaminhados ao seu camarim sem que realmente precisasse das gorjetas. Depois de refrescar a garganta com tônica – algo que não era realmente apropriado, mas não importava – deslizou entre o salão tão discreta quando o traje negro comprido possibilitava e ajeitou o corpo em frente ao balcão, encostando os pezinhos pequenos no apoio da banqueta.

"Então, Touya, disse que não iria mais voltar." Ela sorriu e levou a tônica aos lábios, refrescando-se do calor das luzes frias. "Pelo jeito é tão ruim de cumprir promessas quanto Sakura."

"É por causa dela que estou aqui." Ele sorriu ao ver os olhos quase cristalinos se escurecerem em curiosidade e raiva. "Ela está bem, antes que pergunte. Sabe que venho para me consolar."

"Pelo menos o motivo é comum." Conseguiu replicar com o mesmo sarcasmo, ainda que agora necessitasse de uma dose generosa de martini. "E como está o sobrinho?"

"Bem, cada vez mais se parece com aquele pirralho irritante." Limitou-se a dizer, mas sabia que a repreensão quanto aos dois era tão falsa quanto sua própria desculpa. "Estava magnífica hoje."

"Os aplausos me disseram o mesmo, mas estou surpresa de ouvir tanta docilidade de alguém tão intragável." Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas em divertimento e suspirou em deleite com o gosto da bebida forte e conhecida. "O que realmente o traz aqui, Touya?"

"Se já sabe a resposta com sua perspicácia, por que ainda me pergunta?"

"Porque gosto de brincar com você." Ela respondeu divertida e viu o choque nos orbes castanhos. "Não finja ofensa, não combina com você. A doce Tomoyo é assim com quem merece, pela sua atitude passada não merece muito mais do que um tapa ardido nas faces."

"Sempre tão educada." Ele sorriu e ofereceu-lhe cigarro, ainda que soubesse que ela recusaria. Os pulmões fortes não manteriam sua vitalidade com mais um vício além do martini. "Quero realmente conversar com você."

"Sou toda a ouvidos, se já não estiver bêbado demais para não ser incoerente." Ela parou de sorrir, ainda que o estreitar aborrecido de olhos não foi o motivo. E sim a seriedade em seu semblante. "Tem certeza que nada aconteceu com Sakura?"

"Sua obsessão para com ela chega a ser intragável." Ele respondeu azedo e novamente virou o conhaque. Ardeu nos olhos e na garganta, mas pigarreou para continuar. "Ela está bem, casada, com um filho e longe de você."

"Que bom para ela." Ela fuzilou-o com o olhar azulado. "Pelo menos uma de nós duas ficou feliz com a minha dedicação."

"Por que ainda insiste nesse amor infantil?" Ele suspirou exasperado. "Podia ter tido tantos homens a seus pés. Amaram você como ninguém, e nunca soube corresponder porque estava cega por uma mulher que te enxerga como irmã!"

"Talvez seja fácil para você que passou o tempo todo amando um ser que nem humano era." Ela sibilou irônica. "Realmente, você está em plena posição de me criticar. Continue."

"Soube separar meus sentimentos. Amei Kaho."

"Uma mulher muito mais velha que você que era comprometida com Eriol."

"E você que nunca se deu o trabalho de amar ninguém?"

"Nunca sofri decepção."

"E nem deu-se a oportunidade de ser feliz."

_Che con po' di trucco e con la mimica puoli diventari un altro_

_(Com um pouco de maquiagem e representação podemos nos transformar em outro)_

"Que adianta viver em uma felicidade falsa?" Foi a vez dela de virar a bebida forte e sentir a própria ardência. Suspirou resignada e deixou o corpo cair na frente do balcão, encostada nos braços cruzados ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia outro copo novo de martini pousar ao seu lado.

"Tomoyo..."Ele murmurou e as mãos deslizaram pelos cachos abertos ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo subia e descia na hipnótica e calma respiração de conter os sentimentos. Ou de fingir que os controlava, já não podia saber com certeza... Viver de mentiras acabava por tornar a própria existência em uma mentira. "Eu sinto muito se parti o seu coração."

"Se sentisse pararia de me visitar." Ela sussurrou com a voz trêmula. Sabia que não chorava, aquele salão era melancólico demais para derramar lágrimas por um amor que não dera certo. E ainda assim, ele seria a pessoa mais errada para conversar sobre a ruína de seus próprios corações. Entretanto, as palavras deixaram os seus lábios sem que o superego conseguisse controlar. "Por que me abandonou quando Sakura se casou? Sabia que eu precisaria de você ao meu lado. Era o único que realmente entenderia a minha falta, a minha saudade, a minha angústia... O meu ciúme!"

"Eu..." Como poderia explicar-lhe? O conhaque e a fumaça inebriante atormentava seus sentidos. Quando levantou o corpo gracioso e os olhos azuis enevoados fitaram os seus não sabia o que dizer. O gosto amargo das horas sem comer junto à bebida forte deixaram-no zonzo e cambaleou para frente, para apoiar o rosto no ombro desnudo e pálido, como toda a sua pele. Apoiou a bochecha na pele quente até que a vertigem passasse e as mãos enluvadas entraram em seu cabelo numa espécie de carinho.

Suspirou. "Touya... É por isso somente que vem, quer me explicar não é?" A voz fraca e melodiosa entrava pelo seu ouvido e vibrava em seus tímpanos como uma onda calmante. "Não quer que eu te odeie para sempre, não veio pedir perdão para mim?" O sorriso cruel e triste foi iluminado pelas luzes avermelhadas do palco que soava algum tango. Casais deslizavam pela pista em seus passos desajeitados.

"Não seja tão sádica." Ele levantou a cabeça ligeiramente e fitou diretamente os lábios puros e vermelhos, que exalavam martini, junto a sua pele com cheiro de rosas brancas. Um perfume tão suave e feminino, que impregnava em seus ternos quando ia trabalhar, em sua pele quando se banhava e perseguia suas narinas em todas as mulheres com quem tentava esquecer olhos cristalinos.

"A diversão é a única coisa que me resta." Esboçou o sorriso maquiavélico que desmentia a expressão juvenil de seu rosto. "Não posso amar Sakura, Touya."

"Pode amar alguém próximo a ela."

"Não seja ridículo!" Embora a hipótese fizesse suas bochechas corarem pela primeira vez na noite. Mais um gole de conhaque. Mãos apoiavam-se em seus joelhos cobertos por cetim negro. E as luzes agora eram totalmente azuladas.

_Guardo neggli ochi la ragazza (...), poi all'improviso usci una lagrima e lui credette di affogare _

_(Olhou fundo nos olhos da mulher (...), de repente viu escapar uma lágrima e pensou à estar se afogar)_

"Por que acha isso?" Ele levantou, largou o copo e posicionou-se em frente ao seu corpo. Os olhos se encontravam e se desafiavam mutuamente, sem poder realmente entender os significados que as mensagens emocionais queriam transmitir. "Seria tão absurdo se amássemo-nos?"

"Sim!" Ela colocou as mãos negras com as luvas no peito masculino na tentativa de afastá-lo. Desta vez, o brilho artificial das lágrimas contidas invadiu os orbes azuis de tal modo que a dor lacinante atingiu ao peito de ambos, em intensidades contínuas e crescentes até arfarem.

Fechara-os. Uma solitária trilha desceu pela linha da bochecha e morreu no canto de seus lábios, molhando-os e trazendo-lhe o gosto salgado e amargo de sua tristeza. Mas apenas uma deixou escapar, talvez pela fraqueza de contê-la, ou pela vingança de torturá-lo.

_Un__ uomo abbraccia una ragazza dopo che aveva pianto_

_(Um homem abraça uma mulher depois de ter chorado)_

Braços fortes rodearam sua figura e um pequeno soluço escapou dos lábios junto com o pranto que insistia em escorrer livre pela pele fria, tão gelada quanto seu coração que agora se mostrava mais dilacerado do que pensara. "Touya..." Murmurou contra o pescoço, consciente do arrepio involuntário que seus lábios causaram na pele que tocava. Tentava imaginar no porquê das coisas, e sem que percebesse uma de suas canções favoritas treinava os primeiros acordes, anunciando o ponto mais alto da noite naquele bar.

O corpo foi puxado contra o seu e a evidência da diferença de alturas ficou ainda mais alarmante ao encostar o nariz no seu peito. Pensara ser mais alta, a falta de saltos fez seu papel naquele momento. Ela olhou-o tão desolado quanto ele, conscientes da marca única do vínculo que os unia.

"Por que me abandonou naquele dia Touya?"

Ele quase sorriu ao ver as notas italianas se elevarem. "Porque tive medo." Ele suspirou fundo e apertou um pouco mais aquele corpo macio contra o seu. Não era sempre que ela permitia que dançassem e além de cantora, era uma exímia dançarina.

Tocou-lhe a mão e rodopiou levemente, observou os cachos perfumados mexerem-se com a roda de seu vestido e desta vez o sorriso veio aos seus lábios. Voltou a estreitá-la contra si e beijou-lhe a testa, ignorando o protesto e a demonstração de indignação que o gesto trouxe da mulher em seus braços.

Ela sofrera tanto ao amar alguém que nunca poderia entender os seus sentimentos... De certa forma, também partilhava do mesmo sentimento. E podia entender a frustração de, após ter dedicado-se anos e anos, observar o grande amor de sua infância partir de sua vida para outro país, tendo que se contentar com telefonemas ao longo das semanas e meses a fio, a saudade dilaceradora que abatia seu pobre coração...

E em um momento, um único momento - sabia que Touya percebera seus sentimentos desenfreados – pedira que ele ficasse ao seu lado. E ele não foi capaz de atender seu pedido, por finalmente entender o porquê de sua melancolia naquele tempo: Apaixonara-se pela vulnerabilidade que Tomoyo mostrava discretamente nas conversas superficiais que tinham.

E então, tudo se transformara em uma convivência perturbadora que nunca passara dos momentos partilhando bebidas e trocando ofensas. Nunca precisou de uma desculpa para vê-la exercer sua paixão pela música nas horas que sua empresa ascendente. Tentara enganá-la para apenas poder vê-la e cuidar dela, ainda que a distância. A jovem mulher ansiava tanto pela independência de outras pessoas que se esquecera do detalhe de suas emoções, tão frágeis e acessíveis, deveriam ser postas a salvo.

E era por isso que estava ali. Para protegê-la, não é mesmo?

_Te voglio__ bene assai ma tanto tanto bene sai__(Te amo tanto sabe, mas tanto, tanto, sabe?)_

E continuava a enganar-se depois de tantos anos. Não podia dizer que sempre amara aquela menina doce de cabelos compridos, escuros e perfumados que murmurava os versos da música de forma muito mais bela e lírica do que a cantora no palco. Tocou-lhe as bochechas com o polegar e viu que sua vulnerabilidade se estendia até mesmo ao seu tamanho, já que parecia tão pequena e frágil em seus braços.

"Fugi porque amo você."

Ela arregalou os olhos e colocou uma mão na frente dos lábios para cobrir os lábios que formara um pequeno 'o' de espanto. O amor era o motivo para fugir, para tornar as pessoas infelizes. Vivia isso em sua própria pele, mas se ele dizia que iria protegê-la, o amor justificaria a sua falta na única noite em que não podia sequer sentir-se uma mulher?

Mordeu os lábios em apreensão e voltou novamente os olhos confusos para ele. Ele girou-a novamente e o impacto no corpo masculino fê-la estremecer levemente, já não sabia se de medo ou excitação pelo que dissera. Era amada realmente? Poderia ousar desfrutar de um sentimento que lhe fora renegado ao longo de sua juventude? 

"Aqui chamam de salão das lágrimas perdidas." Ele começou com a voz calma ao encostá-la melhor contra si, já que as notas altas da música impediam que falasse muito baixo. "Porque curamos nossas feridas. Perceba que aqui só há casais que estão felizes, sempre procuram esse lugar para se reconciliar."

"Isso é um mito do dono." Ela murmurou ainda muito incrédula.

"Mas é a verdade. Ele criou essa casa após ter traído a mulher, para mostrar que fora fraco mas que a amava de verdade. E essa atmosfera mágica contagia a todos os casais que vêm aqui."

"Não contagiou a nós." Tomoyo não evitou o sorriso angustiado. "Sequer somos um casal."

"Você não quer ser meu par."

"Você diz que me ama, mas fugiu por me amar. Como pode o amor ser tão renegado?"

"Lembre-se de que aqui as lágrimas, como as mágoas devem ser perdidas. Eu tive medo do que senti por você, de te machucar por estar tão triste e de ser incapaz de consolá-la. Mas percebo que estive errado e todas as noites, quando venho assisti-la, tomo conhaque o suficiente para tentar redimir esse erro."

"Você tão romântico... Não combina com você." A voz doce trouxe uma nova carícia, dessa vez na cintura, junto aos cabelos.

"Eu sei que não, e na verdade, sem a bebida talvez não dissesse nada disso, apesar de querer. E não me olhe desse jeito."

Tomoyo suspirou e encostou a mão enluvada no rosto barbeado e fitou profundamente os orbes sinceros e castanhos. Não estava embriagado mas com certeza teria uma ressaca horrível no dia seguinte.

"Não posso dizer que te amo, Touya."

"Eu sei."

"Mas sim que poderei amá-lo algum dia."

Os acordes finais sussurravam em agradecimento junto ao olhar dele.

"Talvez já tenha se apaixonado por mim e não sabe."

O sorriso não pode ser mais sincero. "Tranqüilamente. Mas com a quantidade de martini que bebi, não sei mais dizer onde é minha casa." Ela deu ombros e não se surpreendeu ao ver o olhar castanho pairar sobre seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo se colava com a rigidez da parede afastada.

Finalmente, ele abaixou a cabeça e encostou os lábios nos dela. Tomoyo levantou-se na ponta dos pés e aprofundou-o. O corpo tremia com o torpor, a ansiedade e os vestígios claros da bebida em suas veias, ao mesmo tempo em que as mordidas suaves em sua pele estremeciam-na.

O abraço não diminuiu quando o beijo cessou.

"Estou cansada." Ela murmurou contra o peito dele.

"Te levo para casa." Ele passou o braço pelos seus ombros após pagar a conta e deu uma última olhadela pelo local.

Sentiria saudades.

_Te voglio__ bene assai__(Te amo tanto sabe?)_

'Talvez eu realmente já o ame.' Ela sorriu ao respirar fundo e encostar-se no corpo quente enquanto saiam do lugar. E as lágrimas ficariam perdidas, assim como todas as mágoas em seu coração.

_F I M_

****

**_Olá pessoal! Faz tempo que não escrevo nada de Sakura, e essa idéia me veio certinha quando ouvia a Caruso da versão da Lara Fabian. A letra vocês encontram no site do vagalume e todos os créditos a quem for o dono, peguei alguns trechos que combinavam, mas não elenco uma song-fic porque... Porque é proibido pelo site e não sei escrever song-fic. _**

**_Quis fazer um bitter de o Touya se apaixonar pela fragilidade da Tomoyo pela Sakura e os dois se torturarem pelo fato de ele não ter tido coragem de ampará-la quando precisou. A idéia de tortura tirei um pouco dos diálogos de Malcolm e Priscilla, de Um sonho para sempre, Elizabeth Doyle. Mas não posso dizer que foi uma cópia porque o contexto das personagens são diferentes, mas é só no caso de alguém querer meus pontos de referência._**

****

**_Agradecimentos especiais à irmãzona Naru, que sempre ta lendo minhas loucuras e me apoiando para eu continuar. Te adoro irmãzona! –aperta-_**

****

**_E, para finalizar, a você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se esse fanfic é digno ou não de uma review._**

****

**_Beijos,_**

****

**_Lally_******


End file.
